Shizuru Natsuki Nuggets
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Lil nuggets of Shizuru and Natsuki goodness. Nugget 2 available!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I don't own the characters of Mai Hime. They are owned by Sunrise~

* * *

><p><em>poke poke<em>

Shizuru's eyebrow raised slightly, but she continued to read the book she was deeply engrossed in, as she sat cross-legged on the couch.

_poke poke poke_

Shizuru's other eyebrow slowly raised, and she _almost_ lowered the book to look over at the person sitting next to her on the couch. But she resisted and continued reading as she was coming up onto the dramatic climax of the story, and simply _had_ to find out what happened next.

_pokepokepokepoke_

"Natsuuuki..." Shizuru finally sighed out, as she closed her book and rested it on her lap, before finally turning fully towards the cobalt-blue haired girl sitting beside her.

"Was there something you needed that was really impor...mmfffmm..." Shizuru wasn't able to finish as she suddenly found her mouth taken by sweet-tasting lips, and she instantly melted into Natsuki's touch. By the time the ebony-haired girl was finished with her, Shizuru's thought processes were quite a bit muddled. She slowly opened her eyes which had shut without her realizing and lightly licked her lips; tasting the sweet flavour of the bubblegum lip gloss Natsuki had recently taken to wearing.

"So, Shizuru...still find that book more interesting than me right now?" Natsuki asked with a small, cocky grin.

Shizuru blinked her garnet-red eyes once...twice...then she tossed the book over her shoulder, and pounced her Natsuki down onto the couch beneath them.

"Book? What book? It's Natsuki-ravaging time," Shizuru replied with a coy grin, before she leaned down and claimed Natsuki's lips with her own.

Natsuki raised her hand behind Shizuru's back and did a light fist pump, before managing to get one word out as Shizuru continued ravaging her lips.

"Score!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** - Thank you to all who read, and especially to all who reviewed my first chapter. You guys made my day, and spurred me on to come up with a new 'nugget' for you all~ =3

And we're gonna kick things up a notch or two, as we head into M-rated mode for a bit here. Hope you all enjoy ;3

* * *

><p>Natsuki's finger slipped into Shizuru's warm wetness, and she pressed her finger in and out in slow stroking motions, causing Shizuru to gasp and tremble as she tried to maintain her precarious balance leaning over Natsuki's sweat-slicked body.<p>

Then Natsuki added a second finger, and Shizuru completely lost her balance and half-collapsed onto her dark-haired lover's chest.

Natsuki didn't let up...she didn't relent...she just continued pumping her fingers in and out of her panting lover, as Shizuru held onto her for dear life. Shizuru had already _more_ than satisfied her earlier, and now it was time for her honey-haired lover to experience the ecstasy that had already been bestowed upon her.

Shizuru began letting out soft, mewling cries which Natsuki always found to be absolutely adorable, and she gently began coaxing her lover to that highest point of no return.

Shizuru held on tightly to her Natsuki, as her pleasure and desire continued spiraling up higher and higher...until with a burst of bright, swirling rainbow lights behind her eyes Shizuru tipped over the edge, and came hard against Natsuki's still pumping fingers. And when all of her cresting waves finally all crashed onto shore, Shizuru's sweaty body went completely limp against Natsuki's.

Natsuki gently removed her fingers from Shizuru's damp warmth, and raised her hand so that she could slowly and with great pleasure, lick Shizuru's slick juices from her fingers.

Shizuru found herself blushing at such an intimate act, as she watched Natsuki slowly suck her fingers clean. Shizuru then felt Natsuki gently place her fingers under her chin, and slowly raise her head so that her garnet-red eyes were locked firmly with Natsuki's emerald-green.

"I love you, my Shizuru," were the simple words that passed through Natsuki's lips, as the ebony-haired woman gave her a loving and tender smile.

Shizuru felt her breath hitch in her throat, and small tears form at the corners of her eyes.

Natsuki leaned forward, and softly kissed away the tears from the corners of her love's eyes.

"And one day I'll say those words, and you won't start blubbering all over me," Natsuki continued with a teasing, affectionate grin which caused Shizuru to give a wet laugh. Shizuru then buried her face against Natsuki's neck, and breathed deeply in the scent of lovemaking, and that forest-fresh scent that was uniquely Natsuki's.

"I love you too, my Natsuki. Forever and always," Shizuru whispered softly, as she sleepily continued to nuzzle her face against Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki smiled adoringly at her sleepy lover, and gently reached down with the hand and arm not wrapped securely around her lover's waist, and grasped hold of the edge of the comforter to tug it back up to cover their naked bodies.

"Goodnight, my Shizuru. Sleep well, and we'll be together again in the morning," Natsuki whispered, as she softly brushed her lips passed the chestnut tendrils of Shizuru's hair to gently kiss her forehead.

Shizuru murmured softly in agreement, as she quietly succumbed to sleep's tender embrace.

Natsuki smiled softly, as she reached out to turn off the bedside lamp next to her.

Their bedroom instantly slipped into darkness, and Natsuki felt the welcoming embrace of sleep gently tugging at her as well.

Soon the only sound in the room was Shizuru's gentle breathing, and Natsuki's light snoring.

And the most tender sight that no one else in the world was privy to seeing, were the gently entwined fingers of the sleeping lovers...wrapped tightly together beneath their bedsheets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - Hope you guys enjoyed, and please let me know what you all thought of it~ =3

'Till next nugget!


End file.
